Winter's Tragedy
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: Sakura leaves her home in order to kill Sasuke Uchiha, knowing she will die in the process. She knows that in order to kill the Uchiha, she must leave everything behind but she didn't have anything to leave behind, not even her lover. GaaSaku [Character Deaths]


**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

I looked out. It is winter, my favorite season. Where am I? Ah, I am waiting for my- no... Konoha's precious Sasuke-_kun... _I have suffered enough.

Well, I don't care if this was my LAST mission. I want him dead... I don't care if I die, I only have 1 goal. To kill Sasuke Uchiha.

I know that I will not live through this mission. If you are asking, does someone love me? No... Everyone had forgotten me for Karin, a spy from the sound under Sasuke's orders. I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen. Lee... He died trying to save Gai-sensei, even before he left, he kissed me. Ino? She still ran after Sasuke.

Naruto? He is literally in love with Sasuke. Tsunade? She picked Karin over me. Kakashi? Hn, he also picked Karin over me.

Hinata? She is the only one who understands my pain but... Sasuke and Karin killed her when she went to confront them.

Karin... Why is it always her? Heh, I don't care. I killed her all the way here. She tried to stop me for Sasuke-_kun._ I made her die a slow and painful death.

Gaara? Hn... Actually, I never talked about him for awhile. I found something out a few months ago. For me, it was disgusting. I walked into Gaara's office and saw him having a threesome with his siblings. I abandoned Suna and Konoha just a week ago.

I have sent a letter to Naruto that I'll go after Sasuke and kill him once and for all. I don't care if he hates me. I'd rather kill myself than to let myself suffer.

Here I am, hiding in the snow, waiting for Sasuke. I wore my Anbu uniform. I left my Anbu Tattoo on so that they could track me down and see Sasuke dead... I used to have a saying in the villages.

_'When I am found, it is when I want to be found.' _

I gripped my hand on my kunai as I felt Shikamaru's chakra closing in. I leapt up and masked my chakra. I landed in the bushes. I felt Sasuke's chakra in the area.

'Perfect...' I thought as I smirked. I threw my kunai. I heard it impale Sasuke. I landed in front of him. He looked at me. The kunai had struck his arm, the one that he used Kirin for.

"Sakura, huh?"

"Sasuke... Let's end this game, once and for all."

"Hn."

We both disappeared. I jumped up and summoned a clone, an exact replica of myself. She went and fought Sausek and I leapt up, with my katana in my hands, ready to stab Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up with his red cursed eyes. I hissed as I closed my eyes. I missed the fucking shot. I landed and jumped back. I tied my slashed my forehead protector around my eyes.

I may be blind but I can feel it. I ran and threw paper bombs everywhere. I sent another clone after him while I set up a quick trap. I summoned millions of paper bombs and tied them with a really thin string and tied them everywhere in the area. It can destroy things up to 5 miles.

I destroyed my clone and stood in front of Sasuke. I charged my katana at him. He dodged but I punched him at the back of his neck, causing a crack in his spinal cord. I took out a senbon needle and got ready to throw it at him.

I ran at him and threw the poisoned needle at him. It had hit him in the neck. I smirked. Sasuke's hand was full of lightning... Kirin.

"Die." The lightning clashed before my eyes. It was painful. Do I hate it? Of course not. This pain is... The kind I want to suffer but sadly, I want to kill him now.

My body was still up and working. "Sudden Impact!" The ground began to shake and create cracks on the ground. The snow began to blow faster.

Sasuke was blinded by the ice and this was my chance to get back at him. I walked to him. He looked at me with wide eyes. My katana was sharp.

"Say goodbye to your Sharigan!" I said cheerfully. I slashed the katana over his eyes. He screamed.

"AAAAA!"

I began to smirk as I saw him cry. "Listen... I know you want me to die," I put my hands together to be ready for my handsign

"So, why don't we go to hell together?!" I shouted. Sasuke got up and began to run. I looked the fuse. It'll give Sasuke 30 seconds to get away but it won't be enough.

I lit up the fuse. I sat down, waiting for myself to die. Our bodies will not burn but this explosion will kill us. 15 seconds...

A bird swooped down. I whispered something into it's ear. The bird nodded and took off. 5 seconds... I will regret this but I'll do it.

"Arigatou Sasuke."

And the blast took off.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, the snow was blowing hard. My body was splattered everywhere and so was my blood. I stood up, about to leave when I saw a necklace, Gaara's sand necklace... I want to be found...

"My... My necklace..." I said. My voice was so broken. I limped to the necklace as the snow blinded my eyes. I stumbled down... It hurts. It looked so close but so far...

Wait... I hear something... It sounded like the Suna Waltz. I remembered the first time Gaara gave me that necklace... I promised I will not lose them.

"I promised... I promised I won't lose you." I said. It was not a whisper. I was still awake. I was able to reach for the chain and I weakly pulled it back. I gripped it I my hand but my body hurts. I was panting and whimpering as the pain shocked throughout my body.

My body dropped and blood began to seep down my forehead.

I pulled something out of my pocket, a picture of me and Gaara. "Gaara... I have to keep my p-promise..." I said shakingly.

"I-I'm... I am so sorry..." I turned my head up to the sky as the snow began to bury me.

"I love you..."

And the Darkness took me, I am ready to burn in hell.

* * *

"Lord Hokage," Shikamaru's eyes were red from crying. Naruto, the Hokage doesn't know why he cried. Oh no, he didn't.

"Sasuke Uchiha's body was -hiccup- f-found,"

"And?" Naruto asked. "Sakura Haruno's body... is here." Shikamaru summoned a scroll with wet eyes and there was Sakura's body, dressed in Anbu Uniform with her eyes open, showing those green eyes of hers.

"She was found buried in the snow after an avalanche. I was surprised that she was still breathing but then she died of hypothermia. Before she died she said that she might burn peacefully in hell." Shikamaru broke down and cried.

Naruto found himself crying as well. He stared at Sakura's lifeless form. He hesitated at first but then he used his fingers to close her eyes. He turned away and cried with Shikamaru.

Time passed by and the whole village heard about the kunoichi's death. It only took 3 days for Anbu to go to the Sand and tell the Kazekage about a death in the leaf village. The Sand Siblings had no idea who it was but it would be best to pay their respects to the dead shinobi.

After the Sand Siblings arrived, the funeral began. Naruto came to the stand. The coffin was still covered, to be opened later in the following funeral.

"We have gathered here today to mourn a very valuable kunoichi from this village," Naruto's eyes were red from crying. Gaara's eyes searched for a girl with pink hair but none of that color was seen.

"She is very precious to Konoha 12... She is my best friend and now the only real family I have is dead. Some of you may not know her... Some of you may... She is my sister... And I am her brother... She is my sister... And I am her brother." Naruto stepped down with silent tears. The next one on the stand was Shikamaru. He turned around to open the coffin.

He returned to the stand. "This is the body... of Sakura Haruno as we found her dead in the snow, The Sand Siblings' eyes widened as her name was said by the Nara. "She had brought Sasuke along with her in the fires of hell. I believe that... She had sent Sasuke to hell as she went to heaven. But she couldn've gone to hell but a least she could burn peacefully. Shikamaru had laid a white rose on her coffin. Naruto added a yellow daffodil and Ino added a cherry blossom.

As Kankuro passed her body, he couldn't help but let the guilt pass by. Temari looked down on her face. Sakura was smiling.

Temari cried loudly. Now it was Gaara's turn. His tears dripped down on the wooden plank. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He cried. He put hi hand in the grave and touched her hand. It was so cold... So cold... He gave her a kiss on the lips and added a red rose on her coffin.

She was to be buried beside Lee, where she always wanted to be.

Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji carried her coffin into the grave. As the diggers dug her up, Gaara took a last glimpse of her face.

"Goodbye Sakura." And when she was fully buried, Gaara stared at her tombstone, with his necklace being gripped in his hands.

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**A loving child, lover, sister, student, friend and Kunoichi**_

_**K.I.A by Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**"Shannaro!"**_

_**-Sakura**_

_**"Finally, she may rest in peace, letting her suffering end."**_

Gaara began to cry again as the snow fell down peacefully. "Sakura, are you crying?" He asked. He looked up. He saw Sakura's forest green eyes looking down on him. She wore her Anbu Uniform and her pale skin was shown.

She was smiling. Gaara touched her snow cold hand. "Sakura... Take me with you." Gaara said. Then all he saw was white.

* * *

The

The next day, Naruto Uzumaki found Gaara frozen to death on Sakura's tomb. Naruto smiled once he knew that the 2 were finally at peace.

2 years after Sakura's death, Naruto was killed by an virus spread by Karin and the Hokage title was given to his son, Minato Hyuuga Uzumaki, son of Naruto and Hanabi at the age of 16.

He was buried beside Gaara in the cemetery. Sasuke Uchiha was dumped in a river but was soon resurrected to be raped by Karin.

Meanwhile in Heaven,

"Gaara, I still can't believe I can't go to hell." Sakura whined in a cold tone. Gaara hugged her from behind. "Don't worry, I'll get us both down there."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Tenshi."


End file.
